Challange
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: Chalange est un receuil d'O.S Sterek. O.S 3 : Stiles et Derek vivent ensemble. Stiles vie dans la peur que la compagne de Derek, une certaine Paige que le loup a connu plus jeune, ne revienne et brise leur couple. Parce que Stiles sait que pour les loups, les compagnons sont bien plus important que n'importe qui.
1. La peur

Voici une suite d'OS que je publie ici et qui sera sous le nom de "Challenge ". Chaque texte sera sur un thème différent, ou peut-être pas. Les histoires seront, bien évidemment, toujours différentes et porteront toujours sur le Sterek. Il n'y aura aucun rythme de postage particulier, vu que c'est un recueil. Si j'en corrige un, je le posterai ensuite. En général, ils font 2 000 mots, parfois plus, parfois moins. Si vous souhaitez me donner un thème, un mot, pour un prochain récit, faites-le-moi savoir. Mais, bien sûr, je ne promets rien. Il y aura au moins 6 OS qui seront postés, peut-être bien plus.

* * *

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre OS 1 : La peur

Couple : Sterek

Série : Supernatural

Correctrice : Galiane

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique

* * *

L'homme a peur. Peur de tout et de rien. Pour certains, ce seront les araignées, même si on connaît sa non-dangerosité. Pour d'autres, ce seront les chats, les chiens, petits ou grands. Il peut y avoir la peur de se noyer dans la foule ou dans l'eau. Il y a toutes sortes de peurs et la peur pousse parfois à faire des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais faites. À l'époque de faits inexpliqués, l'homme avait peur et sans trouver d'explication, mettait ça sur le dos de dieux ou de sorcières. Combien de femmes étaient arrivées sur le bûcher, mourant en criant clémence ?

La peur fait faire des choses bien inutiles. Stiles, qui était penché sur la question philosophique qu'il avait à traiter pour le lendemain, mit son cerveau en marche. La question posée était : "la peur est-ce bon pour l'homme ?". Si Stiles s'y était pris plus tôt, il aurait déjà fait sa rédaction et aurait pu aller dormir. Mais le surnaturel ayant pas mal empiété sur sa vie depuis quelque temps, il ne pouvait traiter la question posée que maintenant.

Sur une feuille, il nota ses idées. La peur, c'est un bon moyen pour fuir le danger. Quand on a peur, on donne plus de valeur à sa vie, on court plus vite, plus longtemps. Il avait constamment peur et ce sentiment lui avait permis de se sauver de situations périlleuses. Car, quand on a peur, même en étant qu'un humain, on fait plus attention à son environnement et on imagine tellement de scénarios dans sa tête qu'on anticipe mieux le danger. On réagit plus vite aussi. Stiles pouvait donc dire que, oui, la peur était bonne pour l'homme. Elle lui permet de se méfier de son environnement. Mais cela pouvait pousser à des extrêmes qui faisaient pencher la balance. En philosophie, il ne fallait pas chercher trop longtemps un plan, surtout pour les fainéants, comme Stiles qui s'y prenait au dernier moment. Il lui fallait faire un plan en trois parties ; oui, non, peut-être. Et puis, ce serait fini.

Stiles n'avait jamais trouvé l'intérêt qu'avaient les philosophes à réfléchir sur une question, à part faire un travail de réflexion et se poser des questions existentielles. Ils ne trouvaient jamais de réponse, parce qu'elle finissait toujours par ; oui, mais non, mais oui, mais non... Stiles n'avait pas besoin de la philo pour se poser tout un tas de questions. La meute pouvait en être témoin.

Toujours penché sur sa disserte, le jeune homme le plus humain de la meute repensa à un épisode du Doctor Who qui l'avait ému. Le docteur était encore parti faire un tour dans l'espace-temps, comme à son habitude, trainant de bon gré une jeune fille. Ils avaient rencontré un peintre et l'aventure avait commencé. La fin était triste. Le monstre, qui causait des meurtres en ville, était une sorte de poulet ou un truc de l'espace qui ressemblait à un poulet géant. Ce dernier avait peur. Il était aveugle et avait perdu sa meute à lui. Il était sur une terre inconnue à marcher dans le noir, seul. C'était un poids laissé sur une planète. La bête tentait de se repérer en utilisant la localisation par écho et se déplaçait près des murs, envoyant valser tout ce qui passait devant lui, faisant des victimes. La bête était seule et apeurée. Ils l'avaient tuée parce qu'ils la croyaient dangereuse. Parce que d'autres avaient peur d'elle.

Stiles n'avait pas pleuré, mais c'était à deux doigts. À ses yeux, l'homme faisait les plus grosses bêtises quand il avait peur. Lui le premier.

Il y a deux semaines de cela, une meute d'alphas et leurs bêtas étaient en ville. Il y avait eu des meurtres. La meute s'en était occupée, lui en premier lieu. Il avait servi d'appât en contredisant les ordres de Derek, l'alpha. Mais c'était Stiles. Il avait vu qu'ils allaient se faire massacrer alors il avait fait une diversion, devenant la proie de loups particulièrement joyeux de chasser de l'humain. Ce dernier les avait attirés en les noyant d'insultes alors que son cœur battait trop fort et qu'il puait la peur. Mais ça avait marché. Bon, il s'était retrouvé avec 2 alphas et 5 bêtas aux culs, mais aller, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Il était le plus faible de la meute, mais sa faiblesse était sa force. Il avait un plan, plus ou moins bien ficelé et en fin de compte, il les avait tous couillonnés en courant en direction d'un mur de chasseurs. Le père d'Allison était dans la meute. Personne n'avait eu le temps de les prévenir en dehors de Stiles qui était en arrière. Mais avant de mettre KO tous les Loups, l'un deux l'avait sévèrement touché. Il pissait le sang. La meute avait accouru vers l'hyperactif. Scott soutenait moralement Stiles et faisait son possible pour le maintenir éveillé alors que Chris arrêtait l'hémorragie. Derek était aussi au côté de Stiles et ce dernier, se croyant mourant, avait demandé à l'alpha d'approcher. Chose qu'il avait faite sans grogner. Le blesser avait embrassé l'homme avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Ses blessures n'étaient pas si graves en réalité. C'était le choc de son agression et la peur de partir sans avoir eu l'occasion d'embrasser Derek, son fantasme depuis la première seconde où il l'avait vue, qui lui avait fait faire cette bêtise. À cause de cela, l'humain était mort de honte, ne participait plus aux réunions et n'allait plus emmerder le monde lors des entrainements. Ça lui manquait, bien sûr, mais pas question de faire face au loup. Il ne saurait plus où regarder, serait rouge d'embarras s'il voyait l'alpha, son rythme cardiaque dansant la salsa. C'était déjà la honte de savoir que TOUT le monde connaissait ses sentiments. Chasseurs et meute. Il n'allait pas faire face au brun, se prendre le vent de sa vie, risquer de pleurer de désespoir et d'avoir une crise de panique. Car le jeune homme savait l'issue d'une possible rencontre entre eux. Mieux valait ne rien entreprendre, se terrer dans un coin et se faire oublier.

– Pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux entrainements ou aux réunions ? Ton portable n'est même pas en rade, t'as genre, comme aucune excuse pour ne pas recevoir les messages !?

Une voix venait de prononcer ces quelques paroles. Ces dernières rebondissaient contre les murs et donnaient plus de puissance aux mots. La voix grave de l'intrus, qui était passé par la fenêtre et qui se trouvait dans la chambre, fit sursauter Stiles. Ce dernier poussa un cri peu viril, plaça sa main sur son cœur comme si cela pouvait lui éviter une crise cardiaque. Il se retourna violemment grâce à sa chaise de bureau et sauta sur ses pieds pour enguirlander le nouveau venu. D'un, pour lui avoir fait peur, de deux, pour être ENCORE passé par la fenêtre. Ils se la jouaient tous à la Edward Cullen ou quoi ?

– Arrête de gueuler et réponds plutôt à mes questions.

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire encore plus enrager l'humain. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il criait contre le loup qui en prenait pour son grade. Qu'il arrivait à le regarder en face, à lui balancer tout ce que son cerveau pensait et que sa bouche ne filtrait pas. Dans le flot de paroles, il y eut d'ailleurs des : "ce n'est pas parce que tu as un corps d'apollon" ou encore "ton fessier sexy" ou bien "tes putains de beaux yeux". L'humain prit conscience de la gravité de ses paroles, de ce torrent de mots, savant mélange de vulgarité, de colère à peine voilée et de compliments clairement dévoilés. Il devrait faire chimiste tient !

– Stop ! cria plus fortement le loup, faisant gronder l'animal en lui.

– Et pas besoin de faire ton loup mal léché parce que ça marche pas avec moi ! Ce n'est pas tes grognements qui me feront peur ou tes plaquages contre toute surface à portée de tes pattes qui vont me...

Le plus jeune des deux ne put finir sa phrase. Sa bouche venait d'accueillir un nouveau colocataire et comptait à présent deux langues. L'alpha avait cherché un moyen efficace de le faire taire et n'avait trouvé que ça. Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre, à part planter ses crocs dans le cou du jeune homme. Mais franchement, il n'avait pas envie de faire ça ! Embrasser l'adolescent était une activité bien plus agréable que d'entendre ses gémissements de douleur quand il le martyrisait de toute façon. À moins, évidemment, que cela ne participe au plaisir de l'ado dans d'autres activités, mais ça, c'était une autre question.

– Bon sang ! Tu n'as pas fini de parler ! grogna le loup.

– Le seul moyen pour que je me la ferme, grand méchant loup, c'est de réutiliser ta technique !

Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance ! Son fantasme sur patte, celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie. L'homme dont il essayait le plus de se faire remarquer l'avait embrassé, ou plutôt, lui avait roulé la meilleure et surtout première pèle de toute sa courte vie. S'il avait la possibilité de renouveler l'expérience, il serait le premier sur les lieux, à faire tout ce que la personne lui demanderait, tant qu'il était encore en vie pour recevoir son prix.

– Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'on parle, crétin.

\- On est obligé ? demanda la petite voix de l'ado.

– Oui ! Et on va commencer par l'explication sur ton absence aux entrainements et aux réunions de meute.

– Nan mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais revenir en fleur après t'avoir embrassé devant tout le monde ? Du genre, j'ai rien fait, j'ai rien vu, j'ai rien ressenti ? Je savais déjà plus où me mettre alors que tu n'étais pas là et que j'étais seul dans ma chambre. Alors avec toi dans la pièce... C'est la situation la plus honteuse que j'ai jamais vécue et avec ma maladresse légendaire, j'en connais pas mal de situations ou je suis l'acteur principal !

– Pourquoi elle est honteuse ?

– Mais tu es plus lent à la détente que Scotty toi ! J'ai embrassé quelqu'un, devant tout le temps. Un mec, un alpha de plus. Toi ! Le mec grognon qui est prêt à me mordre à tout moment. Qui est plus sexy que n'importe qui alors que moi je suis l'humain maigrichon, con sur les bords et qui peut pas se retenir de parler. En un mot, le looser de la bande qui embrasse le beau gosse du lycée. Bien sûr qu'elle est honteuse. Parce que dans ces cas-là, tout le lycée se fout de ta gueule parce que tu n'as pas pu résister au fait de bien afficher en public tes choix sexuels ! dit Stiles sans respirer ou presque !

– Sauf que la meute ne s'est pas foutue de toi, que tu n'es pas le looser de la bande et que je ne suis pas le mec qui va te rejeter pour ensuite t'humilier.

– Je remarque que tu n'as pas réfuté le fait que tu étais beau gosse, dit Stiles qui ne voulait pas avoir d'espoir. Parce que peut-être Derek ne l'aurait pas humilié sciemment, mais le rejet en face de tout le monde lui aurait fait monter les larmes aux yeux et chialer comme une vieille fille.

– Je sais ce que je suis, crétin. Je suis réaliste, point.

– Hum, répondit Stiles en grognant.

Un petit silence s'installa et le plus jeune sembla se rendre compte de leur position. En plein milieu de sa chambre, les deux hommes étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Celui aux yeux Whisky avait les bras autour du cou du loup qui l'enlaçait à la taille. Cette position lui donna une vague d'espoir. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé ou enlacé sans aucune raison valable, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hum, et du coup, là tout de suite, qu'est-ce que ta visite va changer ?

– Vous allez revenir au loft, toi et ton joli petit cul, pour les réunions et entrainements et ta bouche sera perpétuellement envahie par ma langue.

– Et... est-ce le seul endroit qui sera... Envahi ?

L'ado était mort de honte. Il venait de proposer des relations sexuelles au loup ! Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et rendit sa volonté authentique en pelotonnant allègrement le fessier du plus jeune.

– Et... On est quoi nous ? demanda encore plus timidement le jeune homme. Il allait peut être devoir encaisser qu'il n'y aurait pas de "nous", mais juste un "toi" et "moi", et ça ferait mal !

– On est un couple et je ne laisserai personne profiter de ton corps.

– J'espère que le contraire est envisagé.

– Totalement Stiles, dit le loup en grignotant le cou de l'humain.

La peur est une chose stupide qui amène à faire de belles bêtises. Mais, elle amène aussi à avancer, à débloquer des situations. À se rendre compte de ce que l'on n'a jamais vu. Comme le regard chaud que lui envoyait toujours le loup depuis quelques semaines. Ou la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux lors de deux plaquages. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Le loup connaissait les sentiments de l'humain pour lui, mais n'étant pas fort en parlotte, il avait juste espéré que Stiles les exprime pour ne pas avoir à le faire. En fin de compte, il avait pris les choses en main sans imaginer que l'humain n'avait pas compris son jeu de regard et son besoin de l'écarter de la meute pour sa survie. Il était intelligent son Stiles, mais un peu peureux quand même !

* * *

Note : Voici donc le premier OS d'une petite série. Ils seront tous de cette longueur. Plus longs, je n'arrive pas encore à les finir et ça prend du temps à corriger ensuite ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Vos reviews et des propositions de thème !


	2. Camaro

**Auteur :** Yoruhime

 **Titre :** Camaro

 **Couple :** Sterek

 **Série :** Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

 **Rappel :** Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

 **Correctrice :** Elise-rose-cullen et Galiane (Merci à vous : D)

 **Camaro**

Stiles était étendu dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait supplié pendant des heures qu'on le laisse partir. Il avait rendu les armes au bout d'un certain temps, mort de fatigue d'avoir hurlé. On ne l'entendait pas de toute façon, puisqu'il était placé dans une chambre isolée du bruit créée pour les patients récalcitrants. Ils avaient prévu le coup. Son père avait dû les prévenir qu'il pouvait être intenable quand il le voulait.

À présent, il était seul dans sa chambre, une caméra de surveillance en guise de nounou. Elle était fixe et dirigée exclusivement sur lui. Sans doute au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose de grave ou qu'il y ait un danger. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Deux semaines auparavant, Stiles avait fait la boulette du siècle. Derek, son petit ami, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, lui avait interdit de conduire sa belle voiture, une Camaro de collection. Bien sûr, il avait désobéi. Il avait volé les clés au brun et était parti faire un tour. Roulant parfois un peu trop vite, parce que c'était le meilleur moyen d'apprécier la conduite de cette voiture de sport luxueuse. Mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et avec lui, la fin arrivait toujours vite. Il avait eu un accident. C'était à prévoir, avec le bol de Stiles, cela en devenait presque divinatoire. Le concernant, il n'avait rien eu, mais pour la voiture, c'était une autre histoire. Toute la carrosserie était à refaire. Autant dire que le loup était en rage. Quand l'hyperactif avait été devant lui pour lui expliquer la situation, Derek l'avait regardé avec toute la colère du monde. Ses yeux rouges alpha dirigés sur lui l'avaient fait frissonner, mais pas de la bonne façon.

Stiles savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec les nerfs du loup. Ils étaient ensemble sans vraiment l'être depuis un moment maintenant. Toute la meute était au courant. L'odeur de Stiles devenait, petit à petit, la même que celle de Derek et ça ne trompait personne de leur groupe. Ils ne sortaient jamais en couple, ne se faisaient pas de câlin. Ils couchaient juste régulièrement ensemble, seule chose qui prouvait qu'ils avaient une certaine relation. Une relation qui s'arrêtait là. Une libido à satisfaire et une attirance mutuelle. Sauf que pour le plus jeune, c'était plus que de l'attirance. Plus qu'une simple question de sexe ou une amourette de passage. Il aimait le loup d'un amour incommensurable et tentait juste de se faire une place infime dans son cœur.

Il jouait les mamans avec les louveteaux, faisait attention à ce que Derek mange correctement, sans le priver comme il le faisait avec son père. Tentait de satisfaire la libido du loup même quand il était crevé et essayait de faire le plus de recherches possible quand il y avait une nouvelle menace en ville. Il prenait bien plus de médicaments pour moins bouger et parler. Il savait que ça agaçait le loup.

Il ne râlait jamais et acceptait tout ce que Derek avait à lui donner en retour, comme les rares câlins qu'il lui offrait. Les meilleurs moments de tendresse survenaient souvent après le sexe et c'est pour ça qu'il ne refusait jamais. Outre le plaisir qu'il prenait, parce que c'était toujours divin avec Derek, il y avait ensuite la séance de tendresse. Rares étaient ces moments dont il chérissait chaque instant. Il se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait alors qu'il avait clairement besoin de plus.

Il cachait sa souffrance derrière son sarcasme. La mort de sa mère déjà. Son père qui avait mis plus d'un an pour ouvrir les yeux sur son fils, se rendant compte que l'enfant prenait soin de l'adulte, bien qu'aujourd'hui, leur relation ait changé.

Stiles avait grandi et était plus mature, ne semblait plus être demandeur d'affection tel un enfant. Or, tout était juste une façade, puisque tout en lui hurlait le manque d'attention et de douceur. Scott avait, durant longtemps, comblé ce vide. Mais c'était fini. Il avait lui aussi grandi, muri et avait passé l'âge de faire des câlins à son meilleur ami. Sauf que ce dernier en avait toujours besoin, même s'il ne disait rien, comme avec Derek. Parce qu'il avait la certitude qu'on allait l'envoyer sur les roses, qu'à être trop chieur, le rejet serait immédiat et il ne voulait pas être abandonné.

Stiles était, pour résumer, un garçon qui avait grandi trop vite, en manque d'amour et d'affection, trop peu sûr de lui pour demander quelque chose à quelqu'un, de l'aide.

Bien que tout ça n'expliquait toujours pas sa présence à l'hôpital... C'était au moment où tout avait commencé que Stiles avait pris un job en plus du lycée. Espérant se faire pardonner et gagner quelques points auprès de Derek. Tout venait de son envie de se faire pardonner. Stiles avait eu l'idée de payer les réparations de la voiture, souhaitant ainsi récupérer sa place, qu'il pensait perdue, auprès de Derek. Seulement, très vite, les problèmes avaient commencé.

Une séduisante louve avait débarqué en ville en suppliant Derek de l'aider. Sa meute était en difficulté à cause de chasseurs et elle était venue demander main-forte. Derek l'avait suivi, ne se doutant pas une seconde que ça avait blessé le cœur du plus jeune. Parce qu'il voyait déjà le scénario : _« Il sauve la belle, elle lui en est tellement reconnaissante qu'elle lui offre une nuit de débauche sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la passion, puis il découvre que Stiles est bien pathétique en tant qu'amant. Il finit par lui ouvrir son cœur et 9 mois plus tard, il obtient ce que Stiles ne pourra jamais lui offrir, une famille. »_

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée mon pote ! avait dit Scott. Faire barman après les cours ! Franchement, même un loup-garou ne tiendrait pas la distance.

— Mais ça paye bien et il me faut ça pour les réparations de la Camaro.

— Ce n'est qu'une voiture ! avait fait Scott avec les gros yeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas blindé de tune.

— Ouais, mais il l'adore et si je peux me faire pardonner...

— Déconne pas, il ne préfère pas une bagnole à toi ! avait soupiré Scott.

— Je n'en serai pas si sûr... avait dit tristement Stiles.

Il s'était alors mis à bosser en tant que barman dans une boite de nuit en dehors de la ville. Il y avait une heure de trajet. Les horaires étaient de 22 heures à 5 heures du matin, du mardi au samedi et ça payait super bien, mais pas encore assez pour la Camaro. Il lui faudrait surement un mois pour gagner assez de fric pour ça, mais c'était déjà bien. Le rythme était assez dur à tenir. Il était crevé la plupart du temps quand il finissait. Travailler pendant 7 heures debout, après une journée de cours, n'était pas le plus facile à faire.

Pour éviter de dormir en cours, ou au moins pendant les cours les plus intéressants, il avait commencé à prendre des vitamines C, puis c'était mis au café et la dernière semaine se fut au tour des amphétamines. Ça lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Son père ne s'était pas inquiété. Son fils lui avait fait croire qu'il était chez des amis pour réviser ou pour faire une simple soirée. Le shérif était pas mal de nuit en ce moment...

Son corps était épuisé. Des cernes sous les yeux, grandes et noires, lui donnaient un aspect de zombie. Son teint était pâle et ses lèvres livides. Il faisait peur à voir. Stiles était fatigué moralement et physiquement. Son corps était lourd et si douloureux qu'il avait vite abandonné la bataille. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre lui-même. S'il l'avait joué plus fine, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps et aurait pu aller bosser ce soir. En plus, son look allait parfaitement avec la soirée vampire de cette nuit. Les frais d'hôpitaux allaient prendre tout ce qu'il avait gagné et il repartirait à la case départ. Ça le faisait clairement chier.

Au bout de trois jours d'hospitalisation, ce qui le décevait le plus était l'absence de visite de Derek. Il ne voulait pas demander à Scott ou à un autre si l'alpha était de retour du combat avec la louve. Personne ne lui disait rien. Alors les scénarios où son loup partait pour une autre, trouvant surement sa compagne, son âme sœur, déferlaient dans son esprit, le déprimant un peu plus à chaque instant de chaque jour passé dans ce maudit endroit.

Derek, quant à lui, était rentré en ville depuis une journée. Il avait fait du rangement dans son loft laissé en bordel. Quand il avait renvoyé Stiles chez lui après qu'il ait foutu en l'air sa bagnole, il avait, de rage, retourné tout son appartement. Après avoir arrangé son antre, il partit au lycée. Les louveteaux allaient bientôt sortir de cours. Il devait leur parler, leur dire qu'il était de retour et revoir son hyperactif personnel. Il fut surpris de voir toute la meute sortir d'un même bloc du lycée, montrant clairement que Stiles brillait par son absence. En arrivant auprès de leur alpha, les louveteaux semblaient gênés.

— Où est Stiles ? demanda Derek sans préambule et avec, en prime, un haussement de sourcils.

— À l'hôpital... dit Allison en murmurant presque.

— Pardon ? demanda le plus vieux d'entre eux en élevant la voix.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute l'histoire soit déballée et que Derek fulmine. Cela se voyait et Erica voulait empêcher un meurtre sur le parking du lycée.

— Sois gentil avec lui, il voulait juste se faire pardonner... On sait tous que tu l'adores ta voiture, mais...

— Vous croyez que je suis en colère parce qu'il a foutu en l'air ma voiture ? s'insurgea Derek.

— Bien sûr, Stiles le premier et il…

L'alpha l'interrompit.

— Vous êtes des crétins ma parole ! s'emporta-t-il.

— Hey ! s'écria Scott, indigné. On n'est pas des...

Le brun coupa une nouvelle fois la parole à son louveteau.

— Je n'en ai rien à carrer qu'elle soit morte cette bagnole. Ça se répare, je peux m'en offrir une. Mais si ça l'avait tué bon sang ! Ça me hante…

— Oh... dit Lydia qui comprit la situation en même temps que les autres.

— Stiles pense la même chose que vous je parie ? soupira le loup.

— Tu n'es pas très explicite tu sais, dit Scott. C'est un gars qui manque cruellement de confiance en soi, il se croit moins important que ta voiture et tu ne lui montres pas que c'est faux. Puis l'arrivée de cette louve l'a retourné. Il croit surement que tu vas partir avec elle ou te la faire ou même tomber amoureux. Tout le monde le sait, Stiles a tendance à s'imaginer et croire aux pires des scénarios. Il a besoin de voir et ressentir qu'il est aimé. Ce n'est pas un câlin ou, excuse-moi d'être vulgaire, de la baise qui le rassurera...

Derek les quitta rapidement. Chacun d'eux avait l'espoir que tout s'arrange entre ce couple atypique. Stiles en avait besoin surtout. Ils avaient remarqué sa chute dans la déchéance sans savoir quoi faire.

Derek entra dans l'hôpital après avoir quitté sa meute. Au même moment, le shérif réglait les frais d'hôpitaux concernant l'admission de son fils. Son visage était fatigué, plus que d'habitude. Il devait sans doute faire des heures supplémentaires pour payer le séjour à l'hôpital. Ce qui, à coup sûr, allait faire culpabiliser Stiles encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Il salua le Shérif avant d'annoncer qu'il allait se charger des frais d'hôpitaux. Il avait de l'argent après tout. Le plus vieux s'indigna. Son enfant avait mis la voiture de Derek dans un sale état, celui-ci n'allait tout de même pas payer pour tout ? Mais le loup ne lui laissa pas le choix.

— Votre fils est mon petit-ami et tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute. Alors oui, je paye et je le ferai parce que c'est mon devoir de vous aider, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous épuiser pour payer des dettes alors que j'ai assez d'argent pour qu'il en profite et vous avec. S'il vous plaît.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre et sans laisser au Shérif le temps de trouver une répartie, il partit. Un peu comme Stiles, une tornade imprévisible. Un rythme de « je viens, je fous tout en l'air et je repars ».

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son petit ami, Derek prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il montre à son humain qu'il lui était plus précieux que n'importe quoi ou qui sur cette terre. Qu'il avait été en colère parce que Stiles s'était mis en danger. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

En passant le pas de la porte, le loup se fit une promesse. Stiles n'aurait plus jamais une raison, un doute ou une pensée, qui le pousseraient à croire que le loup ne l'aimait pas ou veuille aller voir ailleurs. Il voulait être sûr que, lors de leur prochaine dispute — car il y en aurait toujours, c'était juste eux —, le plus jeune ne douterait plus jamais de ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel aux plus belles capacités.

Celles de séduire un loup grincheux et indomptable, de le rendre plus amoureux à chaque jour qui passait. Quand sa promesse fut formulée, qu'il eut un grognement d'approbation de son loup, il ouvrit la porte. Le visage fatigué et triste de Stiles ne fit que renforcer sa conviction.

Stiles ne semblait pas savoir à quel point il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas grave. Derek allait prendre tout son temps pour lui faire comprendre et lui démontrer, encore puis encore, puis encore… Ce serait très niais de dire « jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare », mais rien d'autre ne semblait plus vrai.


	3. Camaro (suite)

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Camaro

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

O.S 3 : Camaro (Suite)

Stiles sortie quelque jour après son séjour à l'hôpital. Dans un sens, le jeune homme allait mieux. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, son corps avait récupéré quelques kilos perdus. Son masque était lui aussi revenu. Derek avait beau lui avoir fait une belle déclaration quand il était venu le voir à l'hôpital, cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de douté, de culpabilisé et d'avoir honte.

Ses pensé était un mélange entre « Derek est un loup grincheux mais loyal, il ne t'aurait jamais trompé ou jamais il ne serait partie avec la première venue » et « Comment veux-tu qu'il reste avec toi un simple humain qui cours avec les loups et qui se crée des problèmes rien qu'en sortant du lit ». D'un côté, il haïssait la possibilité que le loup le quitte un jour, ce qui entrainait l'apparition de doutes mais en même temps, il le comprenait. Ce n'était pas un cadeau que de faire sa vie avec lui et il en culpabilisé beaucoup. Ne devait-il pas rendre sa liberté au loup ?

*w*

Derek, quand à lui, il n'était pas aveugle concernant l'état psychologique de son petit ami, il savait que ce n'était pas par une simple déclaration que tous les doutes que Stiles avait à propos de leur relation seraient dissipés, mais, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu Paige, mais, ils s'étaient plus ou moins cherchés longtemps et leur couple avait été trop brève pour que les aspects négatifs qu'on pouvait trouver dans une relation surviennent. Avec Kate, eh bien… Il s'était laisser séduire sans mal et n'avait jamais réfléchis sur un avenir possible entre eux. A vrai dire, il ne pensait qu'au moment présent point à la ligne. Avec Jennifer, c'était à peu près pareil, en tout cas la fin.

La différence entre elles et Stiles, c'est que lui réfléchit beaucoup trop. Sa tête envisage toutes les situations possible et imaginable. Allant du plus beau scénario, au plus catastrophique. Si l'on rajoute à cela la perte de sa mère, sa relation distante avec son père à cause de la mort de Claudia et de son boulot en tant que shérif mais aussi son manque de popularité auprès des filles qui n'était pas vraiment vrai. Après tout, Erica avait eu le béguin pour Stiles et Derek savait de source sûre qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Cependant, Stiles lui ne voyait que par Lydia à cette époque, Lydia qui l'avait toujours ignoré et qui avait renforcé son manque de confiance en soi…

Bref… Tous ses éléments firent que Stiles était un être qui demandait beaucoup d'attention et c'était un petit problème quand le loup était toujours plus ou moins réservé face à Stiles. Il n'avait pas honte de Stiles mais ses anciennes relations lui faisaient prendre ses distances avec tout ce qui touchait au cœur. Il se blindait, ne voulait pas souffrir. Sauf que cela était retombé négativement sur sa relation avec Stiles…

Alors, pour rattraper ça, Derek décida de mettre plusieurs personne dans le coup pour leur demander des conseils sur des moyens de corrigés tout ça. La première personne qui alla voir fut Monsieur Stilinsky.

*w*

-Derek Hale. Dit le Shérif.

-Shérif. Dit le brun respectueusement.

Ce dernier était devant le bureau de son beau-père. Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisé depuis le jour où le loup avait annoncé clairement sa relation avec Stiles quand il l'avait croisé à l'hôpital et payé les frais. L'homme plus vieux soupira avant de laisser le plus jeune entré. Ils prirent chacun un siège.

\- Mon fils est mineur, tu en as conscience ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il m'attirait plus que tout au début et qu'il m'a énormément provoqué pour que je le remarque. J'ai cédé.

\- Tu l'aime ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé à l'hôpital pour une histoire aussi stupide ?

Le ton du shérif s'éleva d'un cran. Le loup sentit que l'homme commençait doucement mais clairement à s'énerver.

\- Mon erreur a été de ne pas voir ce qu'il cachait sous ses sarcasmes et de ne pas avoir été assez tactile et présent pour lui, je crois...

Le shérif soupira. Son fils était compliqué et cachait bien des choses, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'autre homme pour ça. Lui-même était souvent passé à côté de son enfant sans remarquer la souffrance de ce dernier.

\- Et que veux-tu en venant me voir ?

\- Des conseils ? Vous avez été un couple stable durant des années. Demanda mal à l'aise Derek.

\- Stiles a une confiance en lui réduite. Je ne parle pas de ses capacités scolaires ou de ses connaissances mais de tout le reste. Il n'avait jamais aimé que la petite Lydia avant toi et le fait qu'elle ne l'a jamais remarqué avant a beaucoup marqué Stiles. Je… Je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour te faire confiance, même si tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible. Du temps et de la patience.

Derek reparti sans vraiment avoir les réponses à ses questions. Alors il pensa à une autre personne, quelqu'un qui connaissait suffisamment bien Stiles. Il alla voir Scott dans sa chambre.

*w*

\- Tu veux que je te conseil avec Stiles ? Demanda abasourdie Scott.

\- Tu le connais bien. J'ai besoin de savoir quoi faire pour qu'il croit enfin en nous.

\- Eh bien… Réfléchie le loup. Je me base sur ses interminables monologues quand il était encore amoureux de Lydia, Derek grogna, son loup peu enclin à entendre ce genre de parole.  
Arrête de grogner, c'était avant toi okay ? Bon donc… Avant, avec Lydia, il voulait pouvoir crier au monde entier qu'ils s'appartenaient et faire plein de choses romantiques totalement niaises de couple. Je suppose que maintenant, il ne veut plus être celui qui donne mais qui reçois.

Derek était partie après sa. Scott l'avait flanqué à la porte pensant que c'était assez mais Derek restait dans le flou. Il décida de rendre visite à celle qui fut son premier coup de foudre, Lydia. C'était une fille exigeante en matière de relation. Jackson le lui avait assez répéter quand la jeune femme n'était pas dans les parages.

*w*

\- Il faut tout revoir du début. Répondit Lydia.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le loup assit sur le lit de la lycéenne.

\- Tu dois recommencer tout depuis le début. Genre les premières étapes d'une relation… Imagine que tu viens de flashé sur Stiles. On va passer l'étape où tu dois le séduire parce qu'il est déjà trop dingue de toi pour perdre votre temps avec ça mais après, il y a tout ce que font les couples au commencement de la relation et que vous avez sauté pour ne partagé que du sexe.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire, sortie au cinéma, en ville main dans la main, au restaurant et autre rendez-vous possible et surtout, sois tactile avec lui.

\- Et d'après toi, ça va marcher ?

\- Eh bien, Stiles va déjà apprécier comme n'importe quelle personne qui vit une relation amoureuse, de passer du temps avec toi hors de la meute et du surnaturel. Ensuite, il va aussi apprécier le fait que tu vas t'affiché avec lui prouvant que tu n'as pas honte de montrer le couple que vous formez. Ça va remplumer sa confiance en lui et son ego. Parce que, sérieux, qui ne rêve pas de se pavaner dans les bras d'un beau gosse et faire baver les autres de jalousies. Dit-toi aussi, que c'est une façon pour lui de marqué son territoire.

\- Mmh…

Derek encaissa les informations pour ensuite revenir dans son loft où l'attendait son oncle. Tiens, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment celui-là.

*w*

Peter était assis dans le canapé avec nonchalance. Regardant son neveu avec un regard malicieux de quelqu'un qui connait toutes les dernières nouvelles.

\- Alors comme ça on envoie son compagnon à l'hôpital.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça. Grogne le loup déjà irrité par la présence de l'homme chez lui.

\- C'est tout comme ! Dit le plus vieux. Qu'a tu fais dehors ?… Tu sens comme Scott et Lydia… Ne me dit pas que tu trompes Stiles ! demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rugit le loup en sortant les crocs.

A ce moment-là, c'était le loup de Derek, sa partie animale, qui avait réagie. Chez les loups garou, la loyauté envers leur compagnon était telle qu'il finissait par mourir quand leur bien aimé disparaissait.

\- Bien ! Bien… Temporisa le plus vieux. Et tu les as rencontrées pour… ?

\- Pour voir ce que je devais faire pour que Stiles n'ai aucun doute en ce qui nous concernes.

L'homme regarda son neveu avec étonnement. Puis son expression se changea et Derek avait l'impression que son oncle le prenait pour un demeuré… Ce qui n'était pas faux.

\- Sérieusement ? Derek… Soupira Peter. Tu n'as aucun conseil à suivre à part celui de ton loup. Dit-il en se levant. Lui, rajouta-t-il en pointant le cœur de Derek pour symbolisé le loup, sais ce qui est bon ou pas mais tu ne le laisse jamais s'exprimer. En tout cas, depuis Paige, tu la presque renier.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Derek paraissait outrer par l'accusation de son oncle.

\- Oh arrête ! Quand tu étais un adolescent fou amoureux, tu passé tout ton temps avec elle. Tu n'écoutais jamais ta mère ou ton père et encore moins moi. Ton loup prenait les commandes. C'est normal ! Mais tu as voulu te protégé et tu t'es renfermé. Pour Stiles, tu va devoir réapprendre à écouter ton loup. Lui aussi à des besoins. Ce n'est plus d'une amourette d'ados dont ont parlent mais de ton compagnon !

Peter n'avais jamais paru plus adulte et réfléchie à cette instant avec son ton moralisateur.

*w*

Stiles était entrain de sortir du lycée avec ses amis quand ils tombèrent presque immédiatement devant leur alpha qui attendait le dos appuyé contre la carrosserie de sa belle Camaro réparer. C'est dans un étonnement général, qu'ils s'approchèrent du loup. Ce dernier venait rarement les voir au lycée. S'il avait besoin de les informés de quelque chose, il le faisait avec son portable.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Stiles. Un nouveau loulou à combattre ?

\- Non. Tout est calme.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es la ? Demanda la rousse avec un sourire se doutant de quelque chose.

\- J'emmène Stiles en rendez-vous. Dit simplement le loup.

Stiles sautilla excité comme une puce jusqu'à rejoindre Derek qui le pris dans ses bras avant de venir doucement l'embrasser. Il sentait son compagnon heureux et cela faisait ronronner son loup de plaisir, il avait bien fait d'écouté ce dernier. Le loup en lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire la cour à son compagnon. Hors, c'était une étape indispensable.

Pour cela, le loup devait divertir son compagnon, il devait aussi veiller à ce que son compagnon ne manque de rien et ceux à tous les niveaux en lui offrant nourriture, abris et vêtements s'il le fallait. Quoi que ce dernier point fût surtout perçu par la partie humaine de Derek qui n'appréciait pas que tous puissent voir la peau dévoilé de son Stiles.

Stiles quand à lui était au ange. C'était leur premier rendez-vous.

*w*

Une semaine plus tard, Derek était en compagnie d'un Stiles encore plus vivace qu'avant. Le plus jeune prenait moins de médicament et cela avait pour conséquence qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en place plusieurs secondes d'affiler. Toutefois, cela ne dérangeait pas un instant Derek. C'est bête à dire, mais, un Stiles qui parle ou qui gigote, c'est un Stiles en vie dont le cœur bat pour lui un rythme rassurant, autant pour lui que pour son loup.

Les deux hommes étaient dans le vieux centre-ville aux ruelles assez étroites et aux petits magasins sympathiques. L'hyperactif devait passer à la librairie pour prendre une commande passer il y a un moment. A savoir, un livre assez ancien qu'il n'avait pu trouver nul par ailleurs et qui parlais des loups garou.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage. Surtout à cause de Derek et ce dernier pouvait sentir les réactions chimiques qui se produisaient dans le corps de ceux qui le fixer. Son odorat était saturé par le désir des femmes et même de certains hommes aux alentours mais pas assez pour camouflé le malaise de Stiles ainsi que sa frustration et sa jalousies.

Cela eu pour effet de faire sourire le loup de tendresse, il prit la main de son compagnon pour le rassurer mais aussi pour envoyer un message très claire aux autres. Il n'était plus sur le marché. Homme indisponible pour durer indéterminé.

*w*

Quant au vendredi qui suivit, il fut riche en émotion pour l'hyperactif. Il avait été invité au restaurant par son loup mais ne l'avait pas encore dit à son père. Il était en train de chercher une excuse au pourquoi il portait une chemise et un jean bien plus soigné qu'a l'accoutumé pour sortir quand la sonnette retentie. Il n'eut pas le temps de descendre toutes les marches que son père avait déjà ouvert à Derek.

Ce dernier se tenait là, le torse bombé, sa veste en cuir sur son henley gris avec un jean noir serré et une paire de chaussures vernis tout aussi noir. Son visage était neutre quand il salua le shérif pour le moins surprit.

\- Derek que fait-vous là ?

\- Il m'a invité au restaurant. L'interrompit Stiles en arrivant près de lui.

Il ne laissa pas assez de temps à son père pour réagir, qu'il trainait déjà son petit ami dehors et prenait place sur le siège passager de la Camaro. Il ne le sait pas mais son père était resté plusieurs longue minutes a fixé la rue maintenant vide avant de revenir à lui. Il profita de l'absence de son fils pour se payé une pizza, celle que son fils ne veut pas voir dans la maison ou plutôt entre les mains de son père. Son garçon était adorable mais il avait horreur d'être ainsi privé. C'était l'un des avantages à ce qu'il sorte avec le fils Hale. Il invité à sortir son fils et lui laissait plus de marge de manœuvre quant à sa nourriture. En plus, son fiston semblait tellement heureux qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le shérif avait cuisiné du bacon pour son petit déjeuné le matin-même.

*w*

Stiles était du genre à s'incruster. Au début, se fut aux réunions de meute de Derek avant d'intégrer cette dernière. Il venait aussi aux entrainements même s'il n'y participait pas vraiment. Stiles s'incruster aussi beaucoup chez Derek. Surtout après le passage du plus jeune à l'hôpital. L'hyperactif était plus sûr de lui et cela faisait énormément plaisir au loup. Son amant n'avait plus peur de venir même à l'improviste.

Alors Derek ne fut pas du tout surpris quand il entendit la jeep de son copain se garer devant chez lui. Il était plus de 23 heures du soir et l'on était jeudi. Assurément le loup su que son Stiles avait outrepassé le couvre feux instauré par son père. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Le loup se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir son humain si tard dans la nuit.

Enfilant un bas de pyjama, dormant habituellement nu, Derek ouvrit la porte coulissante en fer. Stiles n'a pas encore gravie les escaliers mais le loup l'entend déjà juré contre les escaliers et son manque évidant de souffle. C'est à peine s'il n'escalada pas les marches à quatre pattes à la fin.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le loup n'était pas soucieux. Il s'avait d'un simple reniflement que Stiles allait bien. Son état d'esprit était bon et aucune odeur de sang n'arrivait à ses narines.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Dit-il timidement.

Derek soupira. Lui qui pensait que Stiles avait repris confiance en lui. Il avait peut-être parlé trop vite.

\- Accouche Stiles.

Si avant le plus vieux avait tendance à dire ça avec une voix exaspéré ou lasse, à présent, elle était chargé de tendresse et d'un sourire indulgent pour le rassurer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Dit le garçon presque boudeur.

\- Oh…

Le loup sourit avant d'attraper la main libre de l'humain pour le trainer à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il referma ensuite derrière eux et les emmena dans sa chambre. Il prit le sac de l'hyperactif pour regarder ce qu'il y avait pour cette nuit et demain. Une tenue de rechange ainsi que ses affaires scolaires et ses médicaments. Il posa tout ça dans un coin pendant que Stiles s'était installé sur le lit les bras ballants ne sachant quoi faire. Derek, qui connaissait les habitudes du jeune homme en ce qui concerne sa tenue de nuit, prit un de ses t-shirt. Il l'avait mis seulement hier et il était encore envelopper de son odeur. Il savait que Stiles aimait bien dormir avec ses affaires, surtout s'il restait un peu de son odeur dessus.

Parfois, son amant agissait vraiment comme un loup mais Derek ne voulait pas lui en faire la remarque. Il avait peur que son amant arrive à comprendre par il ne sait quel moyen, qu'il lui volé un t-shirt pour dormir la nuit avec ayant lui aussi besoin de son odeur. Quand l'odeur de son amant se dissiper, il reposait le vêtement dans le panier à linge sale de sa chambre quand personne ne pouvait le surprendre chez Stiles.

*w*

Cela faisait bien trois mois que la relation de Stiles et de Derek était au beau fixe. Stiles avait fait rencontrer officiellement son petit ami à son père à l'occasion d'un diner très gênant pour les deux parties. Derek c'était venger en retournant l'invitation lui présentant donc la dernière personne de sa famille en vie, à savoir Peter qui eut le droit de mettre mal à l'aise au possible son humain qui s'en était pas trop mal tirée.

Derek était assez fière de ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble et le loup avait ce besoin de faire quelque chose qui symboliser la force de leur amour. Il avait mis une semaine à tout préparé et n'avait rien dit à son petit-ami.

Il s'était néanmoins assurée avec l'aide de Lydia que Stiles n'aurait rien de prévu pour ce premier week-end de vacance. Il aurait pu demander à Scott mais il avait comme l'intuition que le loup n'allait pas savoir tenir sa langue.

Il avait dû mettre John dans la confidence parce qu'il lui volait presque son fils pendant deux jours mais ce dernier n'avais rien dit. Il semblait même assez emballé par l'idée de Derek. Ce dernier avait dû lui dire tout ce qui allait se passer et le plus vieux avait donné son accord avec enthousiasme.

Nous étions maintenant vendredi soir. C'était la sortie des lycées et quand Stiles vit la voiture de Derek, il trottina gentiment vers son amoureux qui était près de sa voiture. Le lycée, ses élèves et ses professeurs, avaient pris l'habitude de voir ce couple s'exposer avec fierté. C'était si habituelle que plus personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à eux.

\- Tu as prévus quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Ton père m'a donné son accord. Je t'ai pris quelques affaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On part pour le Week-end rien que toi et moi.

Ne nous attardons pas sur l'expression ou le cri de joie de Stiles. Ni sur les quelque heures de routes qu'ils durent faire pour arriver à l' endroit que Derek avait choisi. Le plus vieux avait réservé un hôtel cinq étoiles qui était tout près de la plage. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour poser leurs affaires dans la suite réservée par le loup.

Stiles pu s'exciter encore et encore devant les lieux. Ricanant en imaginant la tête que ferait Lydia quand elle allait savoir où il avait eu le droit d'être emmené et pour le lui montré, il prit soins de prendre photos sur photos. Puis, juste avant que le soleil ne commence à sérieusement décliné, Derek emmena Stiles jusqu'à la plage.

Ensemble, assis sur le sable devant un magnifique coucher de soleil, Derek sortie une petite boite de sa poche et la tandis à Stiles un peu fébrile loin de son comportement habituel.

\- Je sais que tu es jeune mais je sais que je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma discision. Dit solennellement le loup quand Stiles ouvrit la boite. Ce dernier eu quelques larmes qui lui rendirent la vue floue un moment tellement il fut ému.

Sans osé pendre le bijou de son écrin, il tourna la tête vers son loup, le regard plein d'espoir en leur avenir et aucune hésitation sur sa réponse. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de dire « oui » à l'homme de sa vie.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda le loup alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Stiles aurait pu être choqué, déstabiliser, indécis mais cette instant, ce moment… sans le savoir, il l'attendait depuis le jour où il avait croisé son regard.


	4. Compagnon(s)

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Compagnon(s)

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique

Correctrice : Ellen-rose-cullen FF et Celikwi

Note : L'inspiration de cette O.S vient juste d'un scénario que j'imagine dans ma tête pour dormir (et il est beaucoup plus dramatique qu'ici). Il me tient à cœur et j'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci à mes deux beta/correctrice pour leur travail ! J'espère qu'il restera un minimum de faute pour que vous puissiez en profité au maximum. Mais bon, il peut toujours en avoir qui reste…

* * *

O.S 7 : Compagnon

Stiles venait de rentrer dans l'immeuble qui abritait leur cocon douillet à lui et son loup-garou. Ils s'étaient rencontrés aux 16 ans de Stiles alors que Derek en avait 23 à l'époque. Ce qui leur faisait sept ans de différence. Le plus jeune avait vu son meilleur ami se faire mordre par un alpha, qui, il le sut plus tard, était l'oncle de Derek et avait complètement pété les plombs à cause d'un poison à l'aconit le rendant sauvage, effaçant un moment sa partie humaine. Les choses s'étaient un peu bousculée et, bien vite, l'hyperactif, car oui en plus de toute cette merde Stiles était hyperactif, avait dû faire face à de nouveaux dangers.

En l'espace d'un an, il y eut beaucoup de choses. Derek, qui était devenu un alpha après avoir tué son oncle pour ensuite le faire revenir à la vie, avait créé sa meute. Celle-ci était composée au final de Scott, Allison, une fille de chasseurs de loup garou - comprenez l'ironie de la situation, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson et lui-même. La meute entière fut spectatrice, pendant une année, de la tension sexuelle qui se créa petit à petit mais avec force entre leur alpha et l'hyperactif. Un abcès qui fût percé et mit les deux hommes devant le fait accompli et entraîna leur mise en couple.

A présent âgé de 18 ans, le jeune homme allait à l'université et vivait en appartement avec Derek. Ça se passait plutôt bien pour le moment. Quelques accrochages ici et là, mais sinon tout allait pour le mieux. Derek ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui mais Stiles avait appris l'existence d'une ancienne compagne. La seule en fait. Parce qu'un loup est monogame et choisit une seule compagne pour continuer sa vie. Il l'avait perdue de vue à 16 ans quand il lui avait dit la vérité sur sa nature et elle avait fui. Par peur de ce monde, par peur du danger pour elle et sa famille. Le brun ne s'était pas transformé en loup solitaire par la perte de sa compagne car aucun lien n'avait eu le temps d'être tissé. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre à la « tu es mon compagnon et la chose est réglée ». Non, il fallait que le lien se crée comme pour un couple normal sauf qu'à la différence des humains, pour les loups, c'était éternel. Il en mourrait, littéralement, s'il arrivait malheur à l'autre. Et cela valait aussi bien pour l'humain que pour le loup. La douleur était insupportable. Derek n'avait pas eu ce problème, le lien n'était pas créé donc inexistant et même s'il avait eu le cœur brisé, il avait été entouré de sa famille et à présent de la meute.

Stiles avait voulu savoir ce qu'était un compagnon et maintenant le regrettait amèrement, parce que si la demoiselle refaisait surface, il n'avait plus qu'à plier bagage et le fait de savoir qu'on n'avait pas entièrement le cœur de celui qu'on aime était déchirant. Maintenant, Stiles comprenait pourquoi ses "je t'aime" n'avait jamais aucune réponse. Il avait fini par laisser tomber et cacher sa douleur par un babillage empli de bêtises à la hauteur de son imagination.

Stiles entra dans l'appartement et entendit une conversation qui avait, semble-t-il, commencé depuis peu.

\- Que fais-tu là Paige ?

\- Je...écoute... Je sais que c'est dur à entendre. Je suis partie, j'ai eu peur de ton monde et j'ai fuit. J'ai pris le temps de me poser parce que franchement, je devenais dingue et parano. Quand tu apprends la vérité certaines choses changent. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi attention...

\- Je l'avais bien deviné. Grogna l'homme.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je suis revenue. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps, je sais... J'ai dû faire des recherches sur notre lien. Sur cette histoire de compagnon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé remettre les pieds ici sans avoir tout lu. Tu me manques tellement, je sais qu'il est à peine créé mais je le ressens. J'étais mal à l'aise avec mes précédentes relations. Je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier.

Alors c'était fini ? Se demanda Stiles. Derek avait retrouvé sa compagne, cette Paige. Il lui avait dit qu'aucun loup n'avait jamais refusé son compagnon quand il l'avait trouvé ou retrouvé pour un autre humain. Même si avant il aimait l'autre humain... C'est instinctif, le loup à l'intérieur d'eux choisissait le compagnon et cela avait brisé beaucoup de mariages et de cœurs. Et cela allait briser son couple... Enfin s'il y en avait vraiment un.

Stiles avait toujours douté parce que si leur vie sexuelle était épanouie, leur relation manquait cruellement de sorties comme n'importe qu'elle couple. L'hyperactif n'avait jamais montré son désir de faire ce que tous faisait parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Derek. Que ce dernier ne veuille pas s'attacher pour être plus libre quand il retrouverait Paige mais après tout, il ne voulait peut-être tout simplement pas traîner avec un gamin comme Stiles dehors. C'était une pile électrice qui énervait tout le monde… Alors il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Il profitait des étreintes de Derek qui était étonnamment câlin après le sexe.

Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se retournèrent d'un seul bloc afin de voir qui les avait dérangés. C'était Stiles qui avait ouvert la porte sans le faire exprès alors qu'il voulait partir comme un voleur et se terrer dans un trou comme une souris pour ne plus en sortir. Il lâcha un petit "oups" et avec un grand sourire désolé, il leur indiqua qu'il allait repartir. Il ne voulait pas les déranger. Assurant, sans que Derek ne demande quoi que ce soit, de partir et libérer la place pour la compagne du brun. Cette dernière heureuse comme un ange l'en remercia. Et entre toutes ses amabilités, Derek vit la souffrance, il la sentit jusque dans ses tripes. Il vit le plus jeune partir alors que Paige était prête à déballer ses affaires qu'elle avait entassées dans une valise et un sac. Elle allait entrer dans la chambre de Derek. Dans celle de Stiles et lui. Dans leur cocon d'amour. Et prendre la place de Stiles. Le rayant de sa vie par la seule présence de la jeune fille.

* * *

Stiles était, quant à lui, sur le toit d'un immeuble. C'était leur endroit à eux. A Derek et lui. Ils l'avaient découvert en fuyant une nouvelle créature et y revenaient de temps en temps. Stiles espérait que par respect pour lui, le plus vieux n'allait pas montrer cette endroit à sa compagne. Cette idée lui scia le cœur. Maintenant, Derek en avait sûrement rien à faire de lui et ferait tout pour satisfaire la femme de sa vie. Peut-être commencerait-il déjà en le faisait dans leur lit. Cette idée, cette simple idée lui donna la nausée. Et peut-être qu'ensuite, ils allaient copuler comme des lapins toute la nuit, trop heureux de se retrouver. Rebaptisant toutes les pièces de leur appartement redevenu celui de Derek seulement. Comme pour effacer totalement les traces de leur vie à deux, tous les endroits où ils l'avaient fait. Dans la cuisine, contre le frigo et le comptoir. Sur la table de la salle à manger alors que Stiles avait été nu sous un tablier. Dans le canapé et les quelques fauteuils qui traînaient dans le coin. Dans leur lit bien sûr, contre la baie vitrée de la chambre donnant sur l'extérieur où ils avaient fait tendrement l'amour un soir de pleine lune. Peut-être aussi dans la douche, très certainement. Dans la bibliothèque aussi. Pour montrer à tous ces vieux bouquins qu'ils avaient un nouveau propriétaire. Dans la Camaro, le lieu où Derek lui avait assuré qu'aucunes de ses conquêtes n'étaient passées avant lui. Pendant une réunion de la meute, un coup vite fait mais orgasmique dans les toilettes du troisième étage de l'entrepôt où se réunissait la meute. Au ciné aussi, dans les toilettes des bars, dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital quand Derek était revenu le cherché après que l'humain ait eu une entorse. Ensuite ça sera où ?

Stiles tomba au sol, ses genoux firent un bruit sourd en rencontrant le sol en béton. Le choc remonta le long de ses cuisses pour lui vriller les hanches. Sa tête rencontra un morceau de brique sortie du mur qu'il percuta pendant sa chute. Malgré la douleur des chocs successifs, la perception de tels scénarios entre Derek et Paige le fit vomir. Son estomac était vide alors c'était juste de la bile qu'il recrachait comme quelque chose qu'il avait avalé. Quelque chose de mortel et dangereux. Quelque chose dont il devait se purger. Il revomit, donnant à son teint une blancheur maladive. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et ses doigts dans la bouche pour continuait ce qu'il faisait. C'était à vomir, c'était bien les mots. La bile avait un horrible goût et, dans un esprit de pur torture, l'hyperactif cherchait à chaque fois à se souvenir pourquoi il vomissait. Se rappelant toujours de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa vie. Il continua de vomir de plus belle. Il fut bientôt à court de souffle, la gorge sèche par l'acidité des vomissements. Il s'éloigna un peu plus loin. L'odeur allait le faire gerber encore un peu plus. Titubant plus qu'il ne marcha, il s'approcha de la barrière de sécurité en espérant prendre le vent en pleine face et avoir une bouffé d'oxygène.

En entrant dans sa vie, Derek avait bousculé toute son existence et donné un sens à sa vie…

En entrant dans sa vie, Paige avait brûlé tous ses espoirs et détruit des années de combat.

Parce qu'avant tout ça. Avant Scott et sa morsure. Stiles était un gamin qui avait perdu sa mère des suites d'une maladie incurable. Son père avait perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture en voulant rejoindre sa femme et son enfant à l'hôpital. Stiles avait vu ses parents mourir, l'abandonnant aux soins de l'état qui le plaça dans une famille d'accueil car ses parents étaient fils et fille unique et qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Aucun grand-père ou grand-mère de chaque côté. Vaincu par la vie et eux-même étaient enfants uniques. Rendant la famille très réduite. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles commença à vomir le poison d'une vie que Derek avait reconstruit par sa seule présence.

Encore et encore on l'abandonnait. On le laissait seul et les vieux démons du jeune homme refaisaient surface. Ses bras le démangeaient et il se mit à gratter fort et longtemps jusqu'au sang. Ses ongles laissaient des traces et faisaient mal, cela l'aida un peu plus à lui arracher la peau. Morceaux par morceaux. Couches par couches. Jusqu'à toucher la surface où le sang coulait.

Le silence n'était pas roi. Entrecoupé entre plusieurs sons. Le vent entre les immeubles qui crée des murmures. La circulation en bas. Les sanglots de Stiles qui étaient calmes et réguliers. Les larmes tombaient lourdement au sol comme si elles subissaient toutes les peines du monde. Le son était rejoint par celui du sang qui coulait. D'abord doucement et ensuite avec un petit débit. Créant autour de lui une mare de sang dilué à un peu d'eau. Il pleuvait aussi un peu. Trempant ses vêtements. Et toujours dans un esprit d'auto-destruction. Le jeune homme enleva sa chemise pour panser rapidement son bras meurtri et s'attaquer à l'autre. La douleur le rendait plus vivant. Ça faisait mal mais pas autant que le désespoir d'avoir tout perdu.

Un foyer. Parce que, maintenant, il était un sans-abri. Il n'aurait pas de logement universitaire parce que c'était le milieu de l'année. Les appartements étaient trop onéreux pour lui, même avec un petit boulot à côté ayant une maigre bourse. Il n'avait plus de meute parce que Paige prendrait sa place. Elle semblait gentille et douce, elle serait vite aimée de tous. Ils la prendraient sûrement pour une mère. Une mère dont ils avaient tous besoin, tous ces louveteaux un peu paumés. Elle avait sa place dans le cœur de Derek.

Stiles se sentait pathétique. S'arracher la peau pour se sentir vivant, se faire vomir comme pour enlever un poison. Il se sentait inutile. Il ne compterait plus pour personne car la meute le soutiendrait à distance mais ne serait plus là. Il n'était déjà pas très apprécié. Jackson le dénigrait tout le temps, Scott le défendait à peine. Allison avait pitié pour lui, Lydia le considérait comme un être inférieur. Seule Erica semblait le voir. Elle l'avait aimé d'un petit béguin quand elle était humaine après qu'il l'est sauvé d'une crise d'épilepsie. C'était la seule à ne rien dire. Isaac était un peu comme Scott. Gentil et là parfois mais surtout aux abonnés absents. Petit-ami oblige.

Il en avait marre d'être déçu, d'avoir mal. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il voulait tout arrêter et pas juste refaire sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier Derek, il le savait. Alors avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il se mit debout et s'approcha du bord. Regardant dans le vide, il tomberait dans une ruelle sombre. Il serait retrouvé plusieurs jours plus tard à cause de l'odeur ou d'un passant. Comme il n'a personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence et que la police était surchargée en ce moment, ils comprendront que c'est un suicide et classeront l'affaire. Devrait-il écrire un mot ? Histoire de les prévenir, de leur faciliter la tâche ? Du genre : « Genim Stilinski s'est suicidé et demande à ce que personne ne soit prévenu ».

Parce qu'il savait que sa disparition allait causer du bruit. Paige culpabilisera quand elle saura qu'il était avant l'amant de son homme et qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte volé sa vie. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle, elle ne méritait pas ça. Lydia était peut-être dédaigneuse mais elle restait un peu fragile et sera retournée en apprenant sa mort. Un peu comme le reste de la meute qui n'aimait pas voir des gens de leur connaissance mourir. Les filles avaient déjà assez pleuré la mort de plusieurs de leurs amis. Il y avait eu Danny, Kira et Ethan. C'était bien suffisant. Il allait juste disparaître et ils allaient l'oublier.

\- Stiles ! Cria une voix. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas, croyant à une hallucination. Il enjamba la barrière de sécurité et se prépara à sauter.

* * *

Elle allait violer leur intimité, à Stiles et lui. Réussir à lui faire changer d'avis. Paige lui demanda qui était son ami. La simple évocation de leur relation, à Stiles et lui, et le terme qu'elle avait utilisé lui fit comprendre une chose : ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Il réfléchit et ne répondit rien. Faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme qui se mit à parler. Elle se lança dans un monologue sur sa vie. Elle parlait comme Stiles : vite et autant que lui. Pourtant, elle ne le faisait pas exactement comme _lui_ : son récit ne le captivait pas comme celui du châtain le faisait habituellement. Il n'écouta pas et la détailla à la place. Elle était banale. Jolie mais banale. Comment avait-il pu croire l'aimer ?

Croyant que l'observation du loup était une façon de lui montrer qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu, elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline en roulant les hanches. Mouvement que suivit le loup mais qu'il n'aima pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de plus physique mon loup ? Roucoula-t-elle en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle fut plaquée durement contre cette dernière. Croyant à un jeu, elle arbora un sourire coquin alors qu'elle plantait son regard dans celui du loup qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Mais le regard du jeune homme refroidit aussi sec la jeune femme. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée par se regard rouge sang qu'avait son homme. Il la regardait avec toute la haine du monde. Serrant douloureusement ses poignets dans ses larges mains. Commençant doucement à faire ressortir ses griffes qui écorcha la peau de la jeune femme qui se débattit un peu.

\- N'entre pas. Sort... Sort d'ici. Repars d'où tu viens et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je suis ta compagne bon sang !

\- C'est là où tu te trompes mais ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai cru que tu étais ma compagne. Que notre lien ne s'était pas encore tissé. J'étais si amoureux de toi, j'étais aveugle. J'y ai cru jusqu'à te revoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé alors ?

\- Stiles, celui qui vient de prendre la fuite, est mon amant. J'ai toujours voulu mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Pour le jour où tu reviendrais, quand je te retrouverai mais j'avais tort. Il est mon compagnon. Pendant deux ans, le lien s'est tissé sans que je ne veuille le voir. J'étais encore amoureux de toi.

\- Et quoi ? En un regard, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- En un regard, je sais que tu es banale, fade et insipide en comparaison de Stiles. Tu fais les mêmes monologues que lui et pourtant tu ne me captives pas. Ses yeux sont comme les tiens, noisette mais les siens sont tellement plus beaux. Plus pétillants... Et je vais t'avouer que si un alpha vous enlevait tous les deux et me demandait de choisir entre toi et lui, sans même réfléchir, sans même penser à vous sauver tous les deux, je choisirais Stiles. Alors merci de m'avoir faire prendre conscience de ça. Je vais le retrouver, lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ah et je suis son loup. C'est aussi simple que ça et toi, tu vas reprendre tes cliques et tes claques.

Prenant les valises de la jeune femme, il la tira par le bras jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. La jeune fille était terrifiée. Il s'était peu à peu transformé et si, avant, elle n'avait pas eu peur de cette forme, ce n'était plus la même chose maintenant. Arrivés en bas, il lui demanda d'un ton bourru si elle était venue en voiture et elle répondit en taxi. Il en appela un qui vint se garer devant eux. Une petite discussion sur la destination de la jeune femme et le prix de la course. Le chauffeur le lui donna et Derek lui paya la course, avant de remonter en vitesse chez lui et prendre son portable pour contacter Stiles et se rendre compte que ce dernier avait laissé son sac avec son téléphone dans l'entrée. Alors réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait être Stiles, il décida de faire marcher le lien. Il sentit toute la douleur de son compagnon et suivit la trace. Devant l'immeuble qu'il reconnut de suite, il s'empressa de monter par l'ascenseur extérieur et accéléra le pas. Ça sentait le sang, celui de Stiles.

Il le voyait à présent, alors que le loup garou avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se propulser en hauteur. Le jeune homme allait passer la rambarde pour sauter quand le loup cria son nom. Déchirant la nuit de sa voix. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, l'homme arriva à temps et put rattraper le jeune homme qui avait un pied dans le vide. Il souleva le corps du plus jeune pour le ramener en sécurité et le lover contre lui.

\- Bon dieu. Pardonnes-moi Stiles !

\- Tu ne fêtes pas tes retrouvailles avec Paige ? Demanda-t-il.

Le souvenir de ce qu'il faisait, Derek et lui au lit fut remplacé par l'image de Paige et du brun dans leur lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir en s'écroulant par terre. Mettant les doigts dans la bouche, montrant ses bras mutilés au loup qui arracha le tissu qui entourait l'autre bras qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son loup hurla en lui de voir le malheur du jeune homme. Il prit ses bras et lécha les plaies pour les cicatriser. Avant de le prendre contre lui et d'aller vers la sortie. Il vit la flaque d'eau et de sang d'un côté et sentit l'odeur de la bille et du vomi plus loin. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le jeune homme emmena son compagnon à l'hôpital alors que ce dernier s'était muré dans le silence. Ne comprenant pas, n'assimilant pas la chose. Derek devait sûrement avoir voulu monter ici avec Paige et avait senti son sang. Pour éviter de faire peur à la jeune femme, il avait dû monter en premier et l'avait sauvé en comprenant ses attentions.

C'était plus ou moins ça. A cela près que Derek avait renvoyé Paige. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital grâce à sa Camaro, Mélissa qui était de garde se précipita horrifiée vers le jeune homme regardant l'état de ses bras.

\- Il a vomi ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Il... Il refait une crise d'auto-destruction. Viens, je vais t'emmener à une chambre et appeler le médecin de garde.

Ils installèrent le jeune homme, toujours emmuré dans son silence, dans une chambre. Le médecin vint le voir. Il laissa les bandages aux infirmières tandis qu'il regardait l'état de sa gorge. Le jeune homme aura sûrement l'œsophage et la gorge très sensibles par la suite. Il vint en discuter avec Derek et Mélissa. Le loup apprit que son compagnon avait perdu ses parents et avait été placé en famille d'accueil mais que cette dernière, comprenant mal son hyperactivité et n'en ayant rien à faire du jeune homme, avait mené Stiles au fond du gouffre en le dénigrant plus ou moins. Il avait alors tenté de se couper les veines. La mère de cette famille en découvrant ça avait juste enlevé tout ce qui était coupant en l'enfermant dans le noir. Cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de partir en cours le lendemain, sans que la femme ne le regarde, avec les bras en sang, le teint pâle et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il s'autodétruisait. Et Derek savait pourquoi, imaginait bien sa douleur et demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Donnez-lui quelque chose contre les maux de gorge et surveillez-le. Même si le problème qui a causé cela est réglé, le moindre tourment peut le faire rebasculer. Envoyez-le peut-être vers un psy.

\- Bien. Je peux le ramener ?

\- Vous veillerez sur lui cette nuit ?

\- Oui. Répondit Derek.

Ce dernier ramena le plus jeune chez eux. L'installant dans leur lit en prenant dans son placard un sirop contre la toux à l'orange qu'aimait son compagnon avant de revenir le voir. Il s'installa dans le lit en enlevant ses chaussures ainsi que celles du jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras. Derek raconta tout. Lui affirma pendant de longues minutes qu'il n'y avait que lui. Que Paige était partie. Qu'il s'était planté et que ce n'était pas sa compagne mais que lui l'était.

\- Tu m'aime s?

\- Oui Stiles. Je t'aime. Plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Dit le loup en cajolant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Son loup n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Stiles était enfin à sa place contre lui.

\- Tu es mon loup ?

\- Oui. Je suis ton loup, le tien et seulement le tien. Je n'aime plus Paige. Je t'aime toi. Mon dieu, que j'ai été con. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Okay ? Je serai toujours avec toi. Je ne t'abandonne plus. Plus personne ne prendra ta place et je te jure l'avoir virée dès que tu es parti.

\- Tu n'as rien fait avec elle ?

\- Non. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait entrer dans notre chambre. Cela a été le déclic. C'est notre cocon, notre tanière. Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer à part nous. Toi et moi.

Stiles était lové contre lui sur sa poitrine. Heureux, plus heureux que n'importe qui en cet instant. Parce que Derek était à lui, c'était son compagnon et qu'il n'irait jamais voir ailleurs. Qu'il lui avait promis de faire des sorties, d'être plus présent et affectueux.

Les moments de tendresse après les câlins étaient l'expression du loup que Derek ne retenait plus par la fatigue de leurs intenses ébats. Le loup refaisait surface et dorlotait son compagnon qu'il avait reconnu sans que Derek ne le comprenne.

Le lien était complet.

A jamais à toi. A jamais à moi.

Note 2 : Voilà. C'est donc la fin de cette O.S. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, peut-être même fait un peu pleuré ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Il n'y aura normalement pas de suite. Je pense que l'OS est assez complet et je ne vois pas trop quoi dire de plus. A moins que j'aie une illumination entre temps. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

P.S : On se retrouve je ne sais pas quand pour une nouvelle O.S Challenge. J'ai d'autre O.S plus ou moins fini ou corrigé qui vont arriver à un rythme que je ne connais pas encore. Mais, Challenge a été créé dans le but que je poste les O.S que j'ai écrit en m'inspirant d'un mot. (Le mot étant bien souvent le titre, comme ici Compagnon(s)). Je serais très heureuse de recevoir des propositions de challenge à écrire ! Pour cela, dit le moi en précisant le mot ! (Votre nom apparaitra au début de l'histoire pour savoir qui m'a donnez le mot pour que j'écrive l'histoire). J'espère avoir quelque proposition. Je m'accorde le droit d'écrire ou non. Même si je pense pouvoir écrire sur n'importe qu'elle mot. Et de le poster quand je le peux ( ce qui peut prendre un peu de temps parfois). Le mot en question peut être une couleur, un sentiment, un objet… Enfin quelque chose avec lequel je peux écrire ! Je ne pourrais jamais écrire quelque chose avec le mot « néanmoins » par exemple ! J'espère que je me suis bien exprimé !

Sur ceux, à bientôt ! Et n'oublié pas de me donner votre avis ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
